The Man Nobody Knew
by greygoose70
Summary: So who is this Richard Rodgers anyway and what does he have to do with the victim? Read on to find out, shouldn't be all that difficult. This story is completely AU. I have listed it as in-progress because there will be sequel. R&R. Disclaimer: All characters belong to AWM except for the ones I made up.


Title: The Man Nobody Knew

Author: greygoose70

Iraq-2003

Gunnery Sergeant Richard Rodgers peered through the scope on his newly acquired M40A3 sniper rifle. His primary focus being on the mayoral mansion here in the city of Halabja located at he base of the Balambo mountains and just five miles from the Irani border. The city had been virtually destroyed by USAF bombing missions at the beginning of the war but a few buildings still remained, the mansion being one of them.

Intel has it that Hammon Al-Hazouwi, Secretary General of Hussein's elite Republican Guard, the King of Diamonds on the most wanted 'Deck of Cards' , is hold up there.

"Okay, Joe," Rodgers said looking over at his spotter Corporal Joseph Walden. "We've been told he likes to have breakfast out on the veranda, so tell me what you have for distance, elevation. wind direction and speed. Focus on the table and chairs."

"Distance, 1010 yards. Elevation 250 feet. Current wind direction southeast at 5 MPH."

Rodgers looked at his watch, noted the time as 6:45 AM. Not knowing exactly when his target would be sitting down for his morning meal he advised his spotter to keep him up-dated on wind direction and speed.

At 8:15 AM Hammon Al-Hazouwi strolled out on to the veranda followed by a servant girl carrying a tray. He took a seat so he faced looking out over the city, at least what there was of it. _Good,_ thought Rodgers, _he's facing directly at me._

Rodgers continued watching as the servant removed the contents of the tray placing it on the table, then headed back toward the mansion. Right before she disappeared inside she turned giving a thumbs up sign.

"There's our confirmation, Joe. Any changes?" He asked his spotter.

"Nope." Joe replied.

Rodgers made one last adjustment to his scope, sighted in on his target, released the safety, took a controlling breath and squeezed the trigger.

Hammon Al-Hazouwi was just taking a bite of his food when the bullet penetrated his chest, his head slumped forward before he went falling face first into his plate.

"You got him gunny," Joe proclaimed.

"Yeah, now let's get outta here." Rodgers answered as he collected his gear to make his exit.

* * *

New York City-2010

Richard Rodgers took one last look at the dead woman laying on the bed before turning to face the three detectives. The expressions on their faces, one of pure disgust.

"Richard Castle you are under arrest for murder. Turn… ugh!" Detective Beckett never got to complete that statement before Castle's large hands clasped her BPV and was being thrust backwards into detectives Ryan and Esposito, that had assembled directly behind her, sending them all crashing to the floor. Castle then tipped a nearby table on top of them, turned and rushed from the apartment.

"And by the time we managed to get untangled and I got down to the street he was gone." Detective Esposito finished explaining to Captain Montgomery.

"Actually I'm surprised he let any of you live. Technically speaking that was an error on his part," came a voice from behind them.

"What!" Voiced Beckett quickly turning around to see who had said that.

"Yeah." Detective Ryan piped in, "Castle not a killer."

Captain Montgomery then stepped in, "May I ask who you are and what you are implying?"

"Name is Jason Townes, General, United States Marine Corps and to answer your question; your Mister Castle is indeed a killer and very well trained one at that." He replied handing Captain Montgomery a manila folder.

"Yeah, well we'll put out a BOLO and soon there will be 30,000 of New York's finest on the lookout for him. We'll find him!" Esposito claimed.

"You put that many people out there and you better remember one thing." Townes retorted.

"What's that?" chimed Ryan.

"A good supply of body bags." That said, Townes turned and strolled to the elevator leaving three detectives and one captain in a very confused state.

Montgomery still holding the folder sat down spreading it out on his desk with three pair of very interested eyes peering intensely over his shoulder. As he flipped open to the first page they found themselves staring at a much younger looking Richard Castle, at the bottom it read, Gunnery Sergeant, Richard A. Rogers, SN:5120490, USMC, Scout Sniper, Special Ops (BO).

"Holy crap, Castle's Black Ops!" Espo nearly shouted.

"Okay guys that's enough. Let's get back to work but forget about putting out a BOLO for now, at least until we have a better idea as to what we are dealing with." Montgomery told them.

Ryan and Esposito turned leaving the Captains office, Beckett remained. "Sir may I take a look at his file when you have completed with it? It might give us an idea what he is up to."

"Here," he replied closing the folder and handing it to her. "Let me know what you find."

* * *

After making his escape from the apartment and out to the street, Castle zigzagged his way through a few alleys and cross streets, being careful to avoid any street cams, til he was confident he was safe from any pursers. Taking his cell out he turned the GPS off, removed the SIM card, dropped it on the ground, smashed it with the heel of his shoe then tossed it and the phone in a dumpster. _'Okay,_ he thought,_ time to get my family safe.' _He reached in his pocket, pulled out a new burner phone, powered it up and dialed the loft's land line phone.

"Hello." The exuberant voice of Martha Rodgers rang out.

"Hello mother," Castle answered. "I need you to listen carefully and do exactly as I say. Something happened and I need you and Alexis to get out of town right away, don't bother to pack and don't either of you take your cell phones. Look in the safe and you will find an envelope of cash and a burner phone which only I have the number. Leave now and go to my private place; I'll call you later. Also take the Range Rover and be sure to turn off the GPS system, Alexis knows how."

"Richard, what's going on?"

"Please, not now mother, I'll explain later, just go...now!" Castle then powered the phone down. Time to make himself invisible.

Glancing around Castle spotted a Army/Navy store, _'perfect'_ he thought. He wandered in, purchased desert camo fatigues, a jacket, a black tee shirt, sunglasses, cap and even a pair of boots, all in cash (didn't need any purchases showing up on his credit card that could trace his movements). Finding dressing rooms in the back he quickly changed, put his other clothes into a bag and sneaked out the back door, throwing the bag into a nearby dumpster. Heading out to the street he hailed a cab giving the driver an address a couple of blocks down from the twelfth precinct

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett tossed Castle's, or should she say Richard Rodger's, folder on her desk and headed for the break room, she needed coffee. After fixing herself a cup of regular coffee from Castle's fancy espresso machine (she still didn't know how to make the vanilla latte Castle made for her), she returned to her desk, sat down, opened the folder and began going through it. The first few pages just contained his personal information, following that came his military information, enlistment date, promotion dates, etc. It was the next page that really caught her attention. Listed there was his deployment history and while it didn't mention anything specific it did show he had seen plenty of action...Bosnia, Liberia, Albania, Afghanistan and Iraq.

_Okay_ she thought, this case must have something to do with Castles time in the military, all she needed to find out now was the connection between their victim Maya Maliki and Richard Rogers (aka, Castle) and what got her killed.

"Espo, Ryan," she shouted out. "need you to find out everything you can about our vic, phone records, credit cards, any military connections, everything!"

"On it boss," they shouted back.

* * *

Richard Rogers exited the taxi making his way toward the precinct, again avoiding any street cams, arriving at a small diner, half a block down and across the street from it. He was able to get a table by the window, ordered a cup of coffee and started to watch for any unusual goings on. Actually everything appeared quite normal, that is until he saw the dark green sedan with military insignia on the license plates arrive. He watched the driver get out and open the rear passenger door. The man getting out was attired in Marine Corp dress green. Standing tall the man removed his cap and turned his head looking up and down the street; that's when Rogers recognize his friend and former commander Colonel Jason Townes.

Rogers formulated a plan as to one, slip away from his current location without being seen and two: hopefully discover whom killed Maghi and why. The first part could be the trickier of the two since it would be taking place almost directly in front of the station; part two maybe not so much, with some assistance of one former commander and our military's intelligence system...possible. Putting his plan into action Rogers finished his coffee, left the diner and made his way up the street until he was directly across from the generals sedan. Slipping back into a small alcove he waited for Townes to make an appearance, he didn't have to wait long.

General Townes exited through the main doors of the NYPD's twelfth precinct, stopped and once again looked up and down the street before heading to his vehicle. It was then he observed the tall man in camo fatigues heading towards the car; he didn't need to look twice to know who it was. Quickly sliding into the car, he reached across the seat and opened the opposing door, to which Richard Rogers climbed in, closing it behind him while crunching down low in the seat.

"I figured you'd be close," Townes said, as the driver started pulling out into New York traffic.

"Yeah, well you know what they say; Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. And right now the NYPD is not exactly a friend." Rodger's replied.

"Where we going Sir?" Rodgers asked, adding the Sir upon seeing Townes new rank.

"Navy Station, Staten Island," answered Townes.

"I thought that was closed down?"

"That's what everybody thinks but the Navy still owns it and still uses it to house temporary personnel. But it's also where we house Navy Intelligence."

"So you think we can discover who murdered Maghi?"

"That's what I'm hoping," was all Townes replied. The remainder of the trip was made in relative silence.

* * *

Detective Beckett pushed through the doors of the morgue spotting her good friend Dr. Lanie Parrish, Medical Examiner extraordinaire sitting at her desk filling out her report. "Hey Lanie, what have you got for me?"

"Hey girl you're just in time. I'm just finishing up the autopsy report on your vic." The sassy M.E. snapped back. "But to give you the abbreviated version. I'm placing TOD around 6 o'clock this morning, also our girl here was tortured prior to being shot. I didn't catch it at first because it was done entirely on her lower extremities and if you remember she was completely dressed at the time and a GSW to her chest being the obvious cause of death." Getting up from her desk the good doctor moved over to the table where the victim laid, lifted the sheet showing Beckett the multiple burn marks on her lower abdomen and upper thighs. "I also found ligature marks around her ankles and wrists, pretty sure was also gagged to stifle her screams. Whoever did this believed she had information they wanted."

"Okay thanks Lanie, email me copy for my file."

"Already done girl.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Staten Island Navy Station General Townes and Richard Rogers made their way to the building that housed Navy Intelligence. "Wow," claimed Rogers; "This is quite the setup you have. What all do we monitor?"

"Name it and we can watch it." replied Townes.

While waiting Townes and Rodgers made themselves comfortable, drinking coffee and discussing old times when one of the Seamen watching the monitors spoke up, "I think we got something sir."

Rodgers and Townes went over to the Seaman's station to see what he had. Looking at his monitor they saw a picture of two men who appeared to have just exited a plane.

"Do we know who they are?" Townes asked.

"Not yet Sir," the Seaman replied. "Homeland is running facial recognition, we should know something shortly." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the monitor pinged and two separate photos appeared on his screen along with individual data sheets.

"Print all that and get it to me, Seaman," Townes ordered.

"Yes Sir," he replied while typing in a command on his keyboard.

Moments later the young Seaman handed General Townes a folder, "Thank you," he said to him.

"So what do we have?" Rodgers asked.

"Our two gentleman pictured here are the Hazouwi brothers, Ishmal and Jamal" Townes replied.

"And that name is familiar because..."

'You killed their father Hammon Al-Hazouwi back in 03," Townes finished. "I believe he was your last mission."

* * *

Back at the precinct

"Karpowski here. Address. Okay, be there in twenty, secure the site. Let's go guys we got a fresh one."

Detective Beckett couldn't help but overhear Detective Karpowski's brief conversation (their desks were right in line with each other_); looks like it's going to be a busy day for the Homicide Division, _she thought as she sat on the edge of her desk staring at her murder board where all she had was a picture of the victim, Maya Maliki and under suspects a picture of Richard Rogers, aka Richard Castle, the beginning of a timeline and a few notes.

"Yo Beckett!" Espo bellowed as he entered.

"Tell me you got something good Espo cause I got nothing here." Beckett yelled back.

"Well almost nothing; our vic Maya is an artist, works mostly with clay, has a workshop/studio two blocks from her apartment. Moved here six years ago from Ohio, both parents deceased, no drivers license, no credit cards, evidently pays for everything in cash or check. Has thirty thousand in her bank account and CSU found another five hidden in her apartment."

"That's it, what about phone records?"

"Waiting on them now should have them within the hour"" Detective Ryan piped in from his desk. "However it looks like all she had is a land line, no records for a cell unless she had a prepaid but so far CSU hasn't found one."

* * *

Navy Intelligence

"What about Joe, anybody heard from him?" Asked Rodgers

"We have tried calling but didn't get any answer at his apartment or his workshop," Townes replied.

"What about his cell?"

"Just like Maghi, he doesn't have one, uses a public phone for his private conversations."

"Okay let's send some people over to keep an eye on his apartment and workshop in case he shows up."

"What are planning on doing?"

"What I do best...recon."

"While you do that I'll see if we can find out where they might be hiding out, Homeland should be able give us help with that."

* * *

The Precinct

"Phone records came in Beckett," Detective Ryan yelled, "but I don't think they will help," he then muttered.

"Why's that?" Beckett retorted in a disgusting tone.

"Appears all calls were to or from galleries or clients."

Beckett started rubbing circles to her temples. This was beginning to give her headache, she needed more coffee. Picking up her cup she headed to the breakroom._ What the hell is going on here_ she thought;_ God, I hope we have some Tylenol._

With a fresh cup of coffee Beckett heads back to her desk just as Karpowski is stepping off the elevator. "Hey Beckett," she shouts; "Looks like your case and mine might be related."

"Why do say that?"

"Both were tortured and murdered in the same way, only with this guy more so. Seems cigarette burns to the genitals wasn't doing the trick so fingernails were pulled, guess they only made it through one of his hands before he either talked or maybe passed out. I've got CSU running ballistics now and having them check it against the one from your vic. I'm also running a background check on him, names James Whitworth. Perlmutter places TOD between 9 and 11 PM yesterday."

"Okay, thanks. Checks phone records to please."

"On it." Karpowski replied.

_Well this just complicated matters,_ _two victims both tortured then shot probably by the same perps and now they may be after Castle. Is that why he bolted? Holy shit! Martha! Alexis! If these guys found out about him and where he lived it's possible (god she didn't even think about what could happen)._ "Espo get a unit to Castle's place right now!" Beckett screamed. "And when they get there have them take Edwardo the doorman up with them; he can unlock the door, if necessary, so they don't have to break it down."

"Detective Beckett," someone said from behind her. "Yes." she replied spinning around in her chair to see who it was. Standing there was Officer Hastings holding out a file folder for her. Taking it and thanking her she spun back to her desk opening the file to read its contents. James Whitworth, 32 years old parents deceased, moved to New York six years ago from Michigan, no drivers license, owned a vending repair business. Financial report showed a bank account with a balance of 40k (evidently the vending machine repair business was quite lucrative), no credit cards.

_Jeez,_ _this didn't read much different than that of Maya Maliki's, therefore she theorized both victims had to know Castle and had something to do with his time in the Marines, but what?_ Just then her phone rang, "Beckett," she answered. It was one of the officers that went to check Castle's loft telling her the place was empty, hadn't been ransacked, no sign of a struggle but they did find two cell phones. Telling them thanks she told them to stay there until a detail could be put in place, then disconnected. "Ryan, run a check on the Castle's land line, also on Martha"s and Alexis' cells."

"Will do boss but probably won't have the results till the morning."

"Okay, guys it's getting late, what do say we call it a night, start fresh in the morning."

"Works for us." they replied in unison and began putting stuff away getting ready to leave.

Beckett arrived at her apartment that evening her mind still thinking about the events that had taken place and what the connection between the victims and Castle could be. Victim background checks revealed nothing as did phone and bank records. There wasn't any military activity mentioned but yet somehow there had to be otherwise why had General Townes given them Castles/Rogers file. Ugh, this was driving her crazy. Her stomach growled suddenly reminding her she hadn't eaten all day (M&M's don't count as a meal). After grabbing something from her frig (that wasn't more than two days old) and downing it she decided a hot bath, a glass of wine and a good book was in order. As the tub was filling with hot water and her favorite cherry scented bubble bath she stripped off her clothes. Shutting off the water she stepped in, sat letting the water soothe her aching body. She picked up the glass of wine from the table beside the tub taking a couple of sips then putting it back and grabbed the book laying there, his book...Heat Wave. She read till the water started to cool, pulled the plug with her big toe, laid the book down, got out and dried off. Turning off the light she proceeded to her bedroom, turned down the bed and crawled in, the cool cotton sheets feeling comforting against her naked skin. Hopefully sleep would be her friend tonight.

The next morning

6.05 AM, Gunnery Sergeant Richard Rogers (General Townes was thrilled to sign and submit his reinstatement papers) peered through the scope attached to the silencer equipped M40A3 sniper rifle. His late night recon confirmed his suspicion that at least one of the Hazouwi brothers would be watching his apartment, he also was able to spot the NYPD detail. He would have preferred to take this one alive in order to obtain the location of his brother but thanks to the great work by Navy Intelligence and Homeland they were able to track the other brothers location (apparently he didn't know about our Intelligence system being able to tap into NYC's street cam system). Double checking his data, 380 yards, wind-east at 5 mph (which was directly with his line of fire), humidity 10 percent. He the loaded the chamber, clicked off the safety, took a controlling breath, aimed and pulled the trigger. His eye remained peering through the scope watching as the bullet hit its intended target, dead center to the back of the head. Satisfied he packed up his gear and headed to Brooklyn.

* * *

Beckett's apartment

Beckett awoke the next morning, following a restless night, she just couldn't get her mind to shut down until finely around 3:30 it got the better of her and she dozed off. Getting up she slipped on her robe paddled out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Exiting the shower she toweled off, blew dried her hair, applied her makeup, picked up her dirty clothes, from the previous day and put them in the hamper, went to the bedroom and got dressed. Heading back to the kitchen she filled her 16 ounce travel mug with coffee, added some vanilla creamer/sweetener (it wasn't as good as what Castle got for her but it would have to do for now) secured the lid, put on her jacket, her gun and badge, grabbed her keys and headed to the precinct.

The precinct

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were sitting at there desks going through the phone records for Martha, Alexis and the land line phone to Castle's loft while waiting on Beckett's arrival.

"Morning guys, what ya doing?" She called out making her way to her desk.

"Poring over these phone records that came in this morning," replied Esposito.

"Yeah but nothing looks unusual on the cells," claimed Ryan.

"Same for the land line," interjected Espo, "except for this last call. Came in from a unknown number, probably a burner, lasted 90 seconds, time shows 10:22 AM."

"More than likely that was Castle telling Martha and Alexis to run and not take anything with them," Beckett explained.

Captain Montgomery answered his ringing phone, listening to the caller then thanking them before hanging up. Moving to his door he called out into the bullpen for Detective Beckett.

Rising from her desk heading for the captains office, "What is it sir," Beckett asked her captain, friend and mentor.

"Looks like we've got another one," Montgomery answered.

"Sir I'm already full up with the Maliki case."

"Well looks like it may have just gotten fuller. Rooftop, 596 Broome Street."

"Across from Castle's." She said more as a statement than a question. Montgomery just nodded, and with that she exited his office heading for the elevator, yelling for her team to follow.

* * *

Brooklyn

7:30 AM, Rogers stood outside the south end of the old Sanderson Textile building located in Brooklyn; he had already completed his recon, having discovered the room where the remaining Hazouwi brother was hold up, he was on the second floor at the north end. Having studied the layout of the building, Rodgers worked his way up the fire escape entering the third floor without being discovered, made it down a back stairway (again without being discovered) and into the room next to the one with the Hazouwi brother. Staying low, keeping to the shadows he worked his way to the door separating the two rooms. Raising up just high enough he peered through the window, in order to get the rooms layout, and locate his target. "Shit," he muttered to himself "there's two of them." One was sitting in a chair, at a desk, bent over with his head resting on his arms, the other laying on a ratty looking sofa, apparently asleep. Not knowing for sure which one was the Hazouwi brother he decided he would have to shoot and just wound them both first...surprise also needed to be on his side. Rogers pulled the silencer from the pocket of his black fatigues, screwed it on the extended barrel of his 9mm pistol, stood up straight, grabbed the door handle, opened the door walking in yelling "NYPD" (god he'd always wanted to do that).

The one at the desk was first to react raising up, Rogers didn't hesitate immediately firing, putting a slug into the mans right shoulder, he then swung his pistol to the man on the sofa firing another shot putting it just above the mans head. "Don't move!" he yelled, "or you die." Rogers continued moving toward the first man, who had ended laying on the floor, holding his left hand over his wounded right shoulder. Quickly checking him for any weapons, while keeping his gun and eyes on the man on the sofa. Finding none he stood staring at him, "Sorry, you're not Ishmal" Rogers said then pointing his 9mil at him shot him in the head. Heading toward the sofa he called out, "So tell me Ishmal, who sent you?"

"No one had to send us. You killed our father," he retorted. "And even if you kill me my brother Jamal will find you and kill you and then your family."

"I don't think, so I took Jamal out earlier this morning, that just leaves you and when I leave here you'll be in no condition to kill anybody," with that Rodgers lowered his pistol and shot him in the kneecap. Ishmal instantly grabbed for his knee letting out a scream in the process. "How did you find Joe and Maghi, their identities were changed to protect them. And make it quick or I take out your other knee."

Rogers listened while Ishmal related the entire events that lead them to everything but his identity, with instructions to find and kill him including his family. "Thank you," Rogers said then shot him twice in the chest and one to the forehead.

Rooftop across from Castle's Loft

Detectives Beckett, Esposito and Ryan stepped off the elevator onto the roof at 596 Broome Street. Looking around they spotted Lanie, their favorite M.E., leaning over a body.

"What do we got?" Beckett called out as she approached the body.

"Male, 25 to 30 years old, single GSW to the back of the head," Lanie replied without looking up.

"Time of death?"

"3 maybe 4 hours ago"

"Who found the body?"

"Super," Esposito said pointing back towards the elevator where Ryan was talking with a guy.

""So," Beckett explains, to no one in particular, "someone comes up to the roof walks up behind our guy here and pops him in the back of the head. Who the hell even knew he was up here? And there is no way someone came up behind him without being heard...I mean look at this roof."

"That's because whoever shot him wasn't on this roof," says Espo. "If I had to guess I would say the shot probably came from that building." (pointing to one which sat three stories higher than the one they were standing on).

"Wow, that wound be one hell of shot!" Screeched Beckett.

"Yeah, I'm estimating about 400 yards."

"Okay that's about it for now, Lanie call me when you get anything new; Espo check out that building you indicated; Ryan grab some unis' and canvas the area; I'll see you all back at the precinct."

* * *

Navy Intelligence

Once back at the Navy Base Rogers went straight to the armory and cleaned his weapons, from there he went to the locker room where he found a brand new set of desert fatigues laid out for him complete with his military rank pins on the collar. Chuckling he got undressed grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. Cleaned and dressed he decided it was time to call his mother; pulling out his phone out he punched in the number for Martha's cell, it barely made it through two ring before she picked up.

"Richard is that you?" she screamed.

"Yes mother it's me, just want to let you know it's safe for you and Alexis to go home now."

"Oh thank god. Will you be meeting us there?"

"No mother I'm afraid not, the NYPD is probably still looking for me. I've been reactivated and will probably be deployed out of the country for awhile. Wish I could tell you more than that but it's maybe better if you and especially Alexis don't know everything right now."

"Well if you think that's best."

"Yeah I do, will you put Alexis on the phone now."

Martha handed the phone to his daughter. Taking the phone Alexis literally yelling into it, "Dad are you alright!"

"Calmed down Pumpkin I'm fine."

"Dad what's going on, you rush us out of town without any explanation."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, just know it was for your and Grams safety okay, that's going to have to suffice for now. I'll explain it all when I get back."

"Get back, back from where?"

"Not sure yet and don't know for how long but I will stay in touch and Pumpkin...I love you."

"Okay Dad, love you too. Be careful."

"I will." He disconnected the call while making his way back into the Intelligence Center noticing that General Townes was just hanging up the phone. "So what's the scope General? Where am I going and when do I leave? And how the hell are getting me out of New York without me being discovered?"

"First let me tell you that was the Commandant on the phone telling me how happy he is to have you back on board. Second you'll leave here via chopper to Quantico where you will be fully outfitted. You will also be given a complete physical and get caught up on any vaccinations required."

"And from there?"

"Afghanistan."

"That's what I thought, sounds like fun. So when do I leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, chopper is here and waiting."

Gunnery Sergeant Richard A. Rogers gave the General a salute, thanked him for everything, turned and headed out the door.

"Stay safe," General Townes softly spoke as the door closed behind him.

* * *

The Precinct

Beckett returned to the precinct, but not before stopping at a coffee shop and getting her a grande skim latte, with two pumps sugar free vanilla, and went to her desk. Setting her drink down she removed her jacket, went to the murder board, drew a square next to the two pictures already there and then put a question mark inside the square underneath writing _victim_ or_ suspect_.

"What are you thinking?" Karpowski said coming to stand next to her.

"Most likely _suspect. _Why else would he be keeping watch on Castle's loft."

"That would be my guess'" an excited Lanie said joining the two detectives. "Bullet was 7.62 millimeters, military grade and we also found this in his pocket," handing a picture to Beckett. Beckett took the picture correcting its orientation, it was a picture of Rick, Martha and Alexis. Turning it over she found some writing on the back in Arabic; "Whats this say, anybody know?"

"Kill them all," Lanie said. "One of the CSU techs knows Arabic and translated it for me."

"Well I think that makes this slime ball one of our perps," Karpowski said. "So who do you think shot him?"

"As much as I hate to say it ('_or even think it,' _Beckett thought)...Castle. According to his file he had 17 kills in Iraq and a additional 58 in Afghanistan, all confirmed and a lot of them greater than 500 yards."

"So you think we could be looking at a one man war till he finds everyone that's involved, but without a name or names we will probably find ourselves up shit creek without a paddle." Karpowski said.

"I can give you names," came a voice from behind. The two detectives and one M.E turned around coming face-to-face with one General Jason Townes. "The man that was in your morgue, looking directly at Lanie, is Jamal Al-Hazouwi." "**Wait, you just said ****–**_** was**__**"**__** Lanie screeched!;"**_ Continuing on Townes spoke, "his brother Ishmal and one other man were taken out by Homeland at a warehouse in Brooklyn earlier this morning."

"So what you're saying..."

"Your case is closed," he said handing Beckett a sealed evidence bag containing a 9mm Clock pistol. "I believe ballistics will confirm this is the weapon that killed your victims." He then turned and headed for the elevator.

That evening Beckett got home to her apartment relieved that she didn't have to place Castle under arrest for murder, but pissed off (_okay not pissed __–__ upset, yeah) _that he couldn't confide in her. He knew who the dead girl was, he could have told her his thoughts and she would have kept his family safe, except probably at that time he didn't know who the killer(s) was (were). So how did he find out...Townes! But how did he know? _Oh fuck it, the case is over the killers are dead, time to forget it. Wine, I need wine and a bath._

* * *

Six weeks have past since the Maliki/Whitworth case and still no word from Castle. She had already been to see Martha and Alexis, even had dinner with them a few times and Alexis has talked and emailed Castle, he has never told them where he was. So here she sat, staring at his chair, missing his smile, their banter, his coffee, although Ryan showed her how to work the espresso machine (finely), his CIA and alien theories...just...missing him period.

That evening after she got home, after eating the lasagna she had picked up on the way, after taking her bubble bath; after a glass of wine that now sat empty on the coffee table she lay here on her couch reading her copy of Naked Heat (that just came out) when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Glancing at the clock, on the end table, seeing that it was almost midnight, she wondered whom it might be – Castle! It had to be Castle, only he would show up at this time of night. Leaping off the couch she ran to the door, throwing it open, (ready to jump in his arms). She stops abruptly, astounded instead by the man standing there. "General Townes?"

"Detective Becket, may I come in?"

"Yes, please."

"Thank you," he said removing his cap upon entering.

Beckett closed the door, turned around facing him; "So what brings you to my door this late in the evening General? Oh my god, its about Castle isn't it!"

"Yes Detective it is. I'm sorry to tell you that Gunnery Sergeant Rogers, has been classified as an MIA, Missing in Action."

**TBC: Title will be: MIA: Missing in Action. Currently being edited.**


End file.
